Zombie Tramp Vol 3 6
"Honkey-Tonk Death Match!" is the tagline to the sixth issue of the third comic book series to bear the title ''Zombie Tramp'', which is the first ongoing series to feature the titular character, Janey Belle, aka Zombie Tramp. The story was written by Dan Mendoza and Jason Martin. Martin is also the colorist and co-letterer on the story. Artwork was by Anna Lencioni and lettering was by Dave Dwonch. Colleen Boyd was an associate editor on this story. This issue shipped with a January, 2015 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Taking her stolen motorcycle, Janey Belle pulls up to Rick's Diner, deep in the heart of Arizona. She notices that many of the vehicles in the parking lot bear a symbol of a skull with two lightning bolts. This is the same symbol that she saw on the side of the truck driven by a werewolf whom she recently fought. She now has more of an interest in this place, and tries to sweet-talk two guards stationed outside. The men call her a tramp and deny her entrance. When her natural charms fail, she uses the Necronomicon to force the men to allow her to pass. She also has some fun with them by making them dance, and ultimately having sex with one another. Outside the back parking lot of Rick's Diner, Janey finds that an illegal fight club is being hosted. Dozens of people shout and clamor as potential combatants fight against one another using assorted tools and weapons. Witnessing all of this violence drives Janey's undead appetites into overdrive, and she cannot contain herself any longer. She enters the thick of it, and begins slaughtering all of the other fighters. One of the combatants that is unleashed is a strange minotaur man. Janey tears his horns off, then slices him in half with a guitar. With a friggin' guitar. The violence escalates and a horde of Mexican cholas descend down upon her. Janey uses her magic to resurrect the dead fighters and orders them to "Kill those ho's". Janey notices that copious amounts of gasoline had been spilled around the premises. Snagging a lighter from a corpse, she ignites it, and the back end of the establishment goes up in flames. Boom goes the dynamite. Having satisfied her own personal needs, Janey leaves Rick's and continues on her way. Appearances * Zombie Tramp, Janey Belle * None * Numerous unnamed combatants * None * None * Humans * Minotaurs * Zombies * Arizona :* Rick's Diner * Chains * Crucifix * Guitar * Knife * Machete * Necronomicon * Spear * Motorcycles * Trucks * Mind control * Resurrection * Cut in half * Decapitation * Eye injuries * Head injuries * Severed heads * Severed limbs * Stabbings * Female topless nudity * Profanity * Incantations * Magic spell * Mystical text * Smoking Notes & Trivia stabs a bitch with her own damn arm!]] * Janey Belle, aka Zombie Tramp, was created by writer/artist Dan Mendoza. She first appeared in the first ''Zombie Tramp'' self-published graphic novel in 2009. * Zombie Tramp 6 redirects to this page. * This series is rated M for Mature. It contains scenes of graphic violence, strong language and nudity. * This issue includes the additional cover disclaimer, Warning: This book contains offensive, violent, and pervasive tasteless content throughout. Stay alert! * The tagline for this issue is "Honkey-Tonk Death Match!" * This issue is UPC barcode number 700465772367 00611. * This issue is reprinted in the Zombie Tramp: Sleazy Rider trade paperback collection, which was released in May, 2015. * This issue includes the "Tramp Stamps" letters column. * This issue shipped with three variant covers. The first variant is a risqu version of the regular TMChu cover with Janey Belle's right breast exposed and sagging downward. This version is limited to 2,000 copies. The second variant is a virgin cover by Dan Mendoza and is limited to 1,500 copies. The third variant is another risqu variant by Mendoza and is an AOD Collectables sic edition, limited to 500 copies. This time around, its is Janey's left breast that is exposed and is equally sagging. * This is the first issue of the series with Anna Lencioni as penciler and inker. It is also the first issue of the series with a female artist. * The skull-head symbols that Janey sees on trucks at Rick's Diner are the same symbol that the werewolf she fought with last issue had on the side of his truck. * Janey uses the Necronomicon to make the guards at the gate do various dance moves popular in the 1980s such as The Robot, and The Moonwalk, the latter of which was popularized by late recording artist Michael Jackson. * When Janey slices the Minotaur creature in half with a guitar she shouts "Hammer Time"! This is a line taken from the song by "U Can't Touch This" by rap artist MC Hammer. * "Chola" is a slang term for a woman of Latino descent, specifically Mexican in this case. * Janey rips off a chola's arm that is holding a knife and then stabs her in the head with her own knife arm. I don't care what you say, that is awesome all day long! * Janey's line, "I could'a been a contender!" is taken from the 1954 film On the Waterfront and is spoken by Marlon Brando's character, Terry Malloy. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *